


Beary Inspiring

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, betting pools, fluffy as fuck mehn, some salty people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: Nathan is convinced Karen has superpowers when it comes to bets.





	Beary Inspiring

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to There Right There
> 
> unbeta-ed as usual where the fuck is my beta anyways also apologies for the bad title also this is how i recover from NHK hell

Sometimes he wins, sometimes he loses.

Sometimes he wants to retire and become a hermit for the rest of his life because his pride is probably more injured than him during his entire skating career. He still thought Karen cheated her way to win everyone’s money. Well not everyone, some actually won their money back.

Adam burst out laughing when he stepped out of the room in the polar bear suit. Meanwhile, Ashley was taking pics and sending them to the group chat There is no backing out as per agreement with, errr….. Joe. “Awwww Nathan you should be.our team mascot now!” Ashley teased him, pinching his cheeks. He shouted several choice words, none of them sounding like something Coach Raf would hear.

Nathan is going to stuff the polar bear suit at the back of his closet after this. Hopefully his sister might find it and decide to keep it for herself.

* * *

 

Karen laughed a little too hard at the video of Nathan in a polar bear kigurumi, distracting Vincent who was mid-jump and caused him to fall flat on his ass “Vincent are you alright there? Also Karen what are you doing?!” Tammy shouted by the boards. Vincent was still on the ground, checking himself for any injuries. She apologized to Tammy before skating to Vincent “Hey have you seen the video?” She asked, helping him up “No? Why?”

“Do you even know bother to check your messages? Anyways you might want to see this,” She replayed the video. He blinked for a few moments, trying to process everything.

Karen made Nathan promise to do what she wants if she won the bet. And she made him skate in a polar bear suit like what he promised to his fans few months ago. “That was so evil and at the same time I’m proud you made him stick to his promise.” The duo high-fived. The next step: Convince him to make a polar bear-related EX.

* * *

 

“You’ll never believe this but can you believe Nathan finally skated as a polar bear?” They huddled closer to Jason’s phone, trying to get a good view of the video. It was indeed Nathan in a polar bear kigurumi. Yuzuru groaned, handing the triumphant Wakaba his money, “How does it feel like to be a mortal again oh mighty Hanyu?”

“Fabulous.” He deadpanned, walking away from a laughing Wakaba. Meanwhile, Mai was gushing about the video. She found the video really cute, maybe she could convince him to skate as a polar bear again for an exhibition. “Wow you’re smitten,”

“How can I not be? He’s so cute!” She gushed, trying to see if she can save it. Suddenly, she had a bright idea. “Jason! You’re Nathan’s teammate right?” Mai asked. The American was surprised but nodded. “Great! Can you convince him to skate as a polar bear for his exhibition instead?”

“Well…” Jason can already imagine Nathan trying to explain to Raf why he is changing his EX mid-season. Probably a little too enthusiastically since its Mai who asked. “Okay I’ll tell him when we meet!” Mai thanked him profusely and happily rejoined her friends. He was confused for a few seconds until it hit him.

Jason is now going to be few bucks richer. And everyone outside the skaters’ circle gets to see Nathan as a polar bear. A win-win for him.

* * *

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” He shouted, earning a few looks from fellow skaters. Adam snickered at him “Ohhhh… his crush liked him in a polar bear suit now he has to skate as one!”

“I do not have a crush!” He hotly replied, his cheeks burning. When Raf asked what’s wrong, Nathan sighed as he accepted his fate.

* * *

 

Alex was glaring at Jason who had on a shit-eating grin. “Shut up Jason it's not my fault I bet on my dignity for this,” Beside him, Maia couldn’t stop giggling. “Sorry Alex but you need to do it the next time you meet.” He cursed at Nathan’s obvious crush with the Japanese skater.

When he finished ranting over the crazy quad kid making him lose, Jason was still there grinning at him. Alex heaved a heavy sigh “Fine. Idiot better attend Four Continents with us or else.” The younger man cheered.

* * *

 

Twitter was on fire. Literally. Karen cackled as she scrolled through her account, enjoying everyone’s reactions. Most of them are pleased that he finally fulfilled his promise. Others were confused on why he would skate as a polar bear. Some speculated there must be some sort of the bet where Nathan lost and had to skate as a polar bear for the rest of the season. Damn who ratted them out? “You look so happy today you can probably land a quad at this rate,”

“Everyone now knows I’m the better Chen ha!” Vincent rolled his eyes and went back to his book, “You only won because Mai slipped,” She whacked him behind the head “Ow no injuries allowed!” He complained, rubbing the sore spot.

“Because you’re some sort of an edgelord that likes to skate to sad songs and make angst poetry,” She said matter-of-factly.

“Are you only saying that Miss Sunshine?” he shot back. Before she had her chance to retort, their coach called them back in. True to his words, she looked like she had enough energy to do quads. Tammy was confused as she nailed one element after another.

* * *

 

The following week, Nam grumbled while handing Roman his money, “For someone who ships them both a lot, you actually lost,”

“it's not my fault Nathan convinced me he doesn’t have a crush on Mai,” he muttered. Jack shook his head in amusement “really Nam? How dense are you?” he asked, joining in the conversation. Nam flipped both of them off while sending a strongly worded message to Nathan.

* * *

 

“I see everyone liked your new exhibition. Why don’t you keep it?”

“Are you serious Raf?! It was a dare!”

“Well tables have turned.” Nathan dramatically flopped down the ice. Adam and Ashley high-fived each other.

* * *

 

Mai’s eyes widened “What do you mean he’s keeping it?” Wakaba shrugged, showing her a text message “The joke is on Nathan we’re going to see a polar bear at the Olympics,” she said nonchalantly, as if she already expected it.

“well it’s not a bad program at all. After all we’re still young and can do these kind of things unlike a certain Russian,” she shivered as she remembered China. Wakaba nodded her head in agreement. It’s an event they would rather forget.

 

“Thank God this suit is actually nice,” he thought to himself as he warmed up. He was next to skate in the exhibition and he never felt more embarrassed. Mai could be in the crowd right now “What if she actually hated the idea and started to laugh at me?! What if she-” His thoughts were interrupted by someone waving at his face “Hello? Can you hear?”

It took him a lot of willpower not to start screaming. Who on Earth would send Mai to him?! “Um hey. What’s up?”

“You next,” she informed him, pointing towards the entrance. Was it just the lighting or did he see her blush too? “Thank you Mai.” He took off his earphones and put his skates on.

The silence between them was too awkward as they walked to the rinkside, neither of them making any attempts to talk. Right before they patted the curtain, Mai spoke up “I like your program,”

“Um thank you? Actually you convinced me to skate to it,” Her face brightened up “Really?”

“Yeah,” he sheepishly replied, rubbing his neck “I actually like this program.” She smiled and hugged him. He was frozen at first.

Mai was hugging him. The Mai Mihara was hugging him. His fellow 2017 Four Continents Champion was hugging him. Holy shit he could die right now.

The two separated when Nathan’s name was called “You got this okay? Skate well!” He nodded and hugged her one more time “I will.”

 

When someone asked why Nathan performed so well today, he ducked his head in embarrassment while the others snickered. “I guess I was just,” he scanned the crowd, trying to look for that familiar face. When he found her, she waved at him and he smiled again “very inspired.”


End file.
